


late night fun

by lostinthenight



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Quickies, bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead pool and spider man have a quickie at an abandoned park</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a spider man and dead pool quick fix short and sweet

Wade and Peter were making their rounds through an old park when Peter got an idea. He pulled Wade into an old play castle on they play ground. He locked lips with his boyfriend. Wade looked shocked his boyfriend was not into public sex and made him wait until they were home. Wade smiled and started kissing the younger mans neck. Peter moaned and started undoing Wades pants. Peter pushed wade back up against the wall and fell to his knees and started stroking his lovers cock. Wade moaned as pre cum dripped from his cock. Peter started licking twirling his tongue around the tip. Wade gasped as peter took his whole member into his mouth. He started sucking gently as he slipped his other hand down Wades crack fingering his hole. Wade gasped as Peter slipped a finger in. Wade remarked wow you are a kinky spider tonight. Peter smiled and slipped in another finger as Wade moaned and started bucking his hips. Peter pulled out his fingers and turned Wade around bending him over a small bench. Peter giggled about how funny the big man looked bent over the tiny bench. He said Wade give me the lube Wade sat up and pulled it out of one of his pouches. Peter pushed Wade back down and started running his tongue around the entrance of Wades hole. Wade jumped a little at the sensation. Peter placed a hand on his back holding him down. Peter pulled his mouth back and poured some lube on his fingers. He slipped two fingers in and started opening him up. Wade moaned Peter slipped in two more fingers as Wade cried out Jesus spider man. Peter grinned as he slipped in the rest of his hand he started pumping his fist as Wade cried out and trembled below him. Peter hit Wades prostate which earned him another cry. Peter pulled out his fist and looked. He then coated his cock with the rest of the lube and slipped inside Wade. He groaned at the added simulation. Wade bit his lip until he had blood running down his chin as Peter pounded him hitting his prostate over and over again. Peter finally tensed up finishing as Wade felt a rush of warm liquid coat his abused hole. Peter pulled out and sat down beside Wade on the bench. Peter grinned at the bigger man as he gently wiped blood from his chin. The wound was already starting to heal. Wade gently kissed Peter. Peter stood up and starting helping the bigger man redress. Wade tried to walk out but his legs were still shaking. Peter helped him out. The first rays of sunlight were starting to show as the men made it back to the apartment. Once inside Peter helped Wade undress and he climbed into bed Peter tucked him in and fell asleep in the bigger mans arms


End file.
